Ele mataria por ela
by Laarc
Summary: *One shot* Em algum momento durante os famosos "três anos", um pequeno incidente faz Vegeta perceber que ele seria capaz de fazer muitas coisas pela insuportável garota terráquea. Inclusive matar.


Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Ele mataria por ela*

Aquela era uma noite incrivelmente agradável. Era começo de outono e o ar quente e abafado de verão tinha, por fim, dado lugar a um ventinho mais frio e refrescante. As folhas das árvores estavam começando a cair, cobrindo as ruas da Capital do Oeste como se fossem um tapete natural de tonalidade amarelo-avermelhado. E as roupas curtas e frescas que as pessoas usavam começavam, então, a serem trocadas por umas um pouco mais quentinhas e comportadas.

E naquela noite incrivelmente agradável, os quatro moradores da Corporação Cápsula, ou melhor, três moradores e um hóspede alienígena, estavam reunidos na copa da cozinha, todos sentados à mesa aproveitando de um delicioso jantar. Vegeta, o dito visitante, estava, como sempre, comendo feito um condenado, com tanta rapidez que parecia engolir tudo o que colocava na boca sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de mastigar. A senhora Briefs, a responsável por aquele farto e suculento jantar, estava tagarelando sem parar, não se importando nem um pouco se havia alguém escutando as palavras que saíam desesperadas de sua boca. O doutor Briefs, o dono da casa e presidente da Corporação, estava discutindo a respeito de alguma invenção maluca com a sua filha, que estava sentada bem ao seu lado na mesa. E Bulma, a dita filha que _deveria _estar prestando atenção no que o seu pai falava com tanta empolgação, estava, na verdade, olhando de rabo de olho para Vegeta, admirando o corpo musculoso do esfomeado saiyajin.

Tudo estava muito calmo e tranquilo, até que Bulma sentiu que alguma coisa – uma coisa peluda, pequena e bem rapidinha – tinha acabado de passar bem em cima do seu pé.

E naquele exato momento, a calma e a tranquilidade saíram de cena... e a copa da cozinha virou um verdadeiro pandemônio.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! UM RATO! UM RATO! TEM UM RATO EMBAIXO DA MESA!" Bulma começou a gritar desesperadamente, subindo na cadeira, derrubando pratos, talheres e comida no chão.

O doutor Briefs tomou um susto tão grande, mas tão grande por causa da inesperada gritaria que, sem querer, arremessou seu prato pra cima, a comida caindo no cabelo loiro da senhora Briefs. E por falar na senhora Briefs, a mulher estava tão concentrada no seu "monólogo" que nem pareceu notar o que estava se passando ali. E ela continuou a tagarelar sem parar, molho de tomate escorrendo pela sua testa.

"MATEM O RATO! MATEM O MALDITO RATO! MATEEEEEEEMMM!" Bulma não mais gritava. Ela rugia como um animal indomável.

Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando de relance para a escandalosa mulher que berrava feito um demônio, dando pulinhos em cima da cadeira. Mordendo com força um enorme pernil que a senhora Briefs tinha feito especialmente para ele, o saiyajin notou, com sua aguçada visão periférica, algo passar bem pertinho da parede. E assim, ainda sentado na sua cadeira e segurando o pernil com sua mão esquerda, ele ergueu o outro braço e disparou um pequeno, porém rápido, raio de energia em direção ao roedor, livrando o mundo de uma vez por todas daquela terrível ameaça.

E enquanto Bulma se acalmava, o doutor Briefs "pescava" algumas almondegas do cabelo da sua esposa e a senhora Briefs continuava falando, Vegeta parou de comer, sendo atingido por uma súbita e impiedosa sensação de... de... compreensão. Como uma epifania.

Ele tinha matado o rato. Mas ele não precisava matar o rato. Só que ele o matou.

E sem nem mesmo terminar o seu pernil, que estava muito bom, por sinal, Vegeta se retirou da mesa. Ele estava choque. Não porque ele tinha matado aquele maldito e insignificante rato, porque matar nunca fora um problema para ele, afinal ele já havia matado milhares de seres muito maiores que um mero roedor antes. No entanto, Vegeta sempre matava por ele, por seu próprio orgulho, por sua própria arrogância, por seu próprio ego.

Mas hoje, ele tinha matado... por ela.


End file.
